Physical exercise can provide several benefits for improving a person's quality of life. For instance, regular physical exercise can help in maintaining a healthy weight, lowering risk of disease, improving mood or self-esteem, boosting energy, and promoting better sleep.
One type of physical exercise is Pilates, which includes performing controlled movements designed to improve flexibility, build strength, and develop control and endurance in the entire body. Pilates exercises can be performed with the aid of exercise devices called “reformers.”